


american secrets

by spookyscully



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, i'm a sap, really minimal angst i promise, the clace and sapahel is minor but there, this fic is just a fluffy mess tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscully/pseuds/spookyscully
Summary: Alec hates working at Starbucks.That is until an incredibly attractive man begins to come in and talk with him nearly every day.Now, if only the man would just give Alec his real name instead ofgiving false names every damn time.a silly little coffee shop au because i'm a sucker for these. based off of a prompt from tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of a prompt from tumblr. i do not remember what the prompt said specifically, but just note that i do not take credit for the underlying idea of this fic. 
> 
> tbh this was supposed to be around 2.5k but it kinda... got out of hand. i hope that you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own starbucks, nor do i work there. this means that my facts about the shop in this fic could very well be incorrect. i'm not too concerned about that, though, because hey- this is fiction.

 

Alec Lightwood hates coffee.

 

…Okay, that is not necessarily true.

 

He likes coffee as a whole. The black, steaming cups of liquid energizer in the morning. The burn of the beverage once it hits your lips, and the calm feeling that accompanies it after the fact. Even the aroma, warm and inviting, is quite enjoyable in Alec’s opinion.

 

Coffee shops, however? Not so much.

 

Starbucks? Not at all.

 

* * *

 

 

“I have no idea why I am here,” Alec proclaims, cleaning a coffee maker behind the counter. He cannot quite get the used beans out of the machine, and his Starbucks apron is hanging on his frame rather tightly. “I mean, I don’t even _like_ Starbucks.”

 

“Shh, a customer may hear you,” his co-worker- and not to mention younger brother- Jace scolds him as he prepares a Frappuccino. “Besides,” Jace places the lid on the drink and then gives it a small shake, “you say that every single day. And you _know_ why you’re working here.”

 

Alec purses his lips. “I need money. However, I could get money somewhere else.” It is true. One of the perks of being a big city kid is that there is no shortage of part-time job offerings. Alec could quit this job right now and most likely have another lined up by noon. “Oh, and by the way,” he lifts his head to glare at Jace properly, “I thought I told you to stop shaking the drinks after you’ve made them.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Jace shrugs, giving the cup one more shake, “have to make sure the lid is on correctly.” He hands the drink to the customer, and makes his way back to Alec once the money is collected. “You could get money somewhere else, but you could not get me,” he whispers teasingly, and Alec rolls his eyes. Jace continues as if he hasn’t noticed. “I like it here. There’s coffee. Fair paychecks. Nice people. I don’t want to leave.”

 

“By nice people, you mean the red-head that shows up here every morning.” Alec states, causing Jace’s face to turn a deep shade of red.

 

“I-”

 

“Come on,” Alec quips, placing the coffee maker hastily down onto the counter. “I do archery—I’m not blind.”

 

“Whatever,” Jace brushes it off, like he always does. “I’ve got the coffee maker from here. Looks like you missed a spot.” Jace squints. “Or two. The next customers are all yours, bro.”

 

“Right,” Alec shakes his head, as he scans the line that is forming at the counter. He sneaks a look at the clock on the wall and sighs. “Of course you volunteer to clean the coffee maker during our busiest time of the day.”

 

“What are brothers for?” Jace offers him a smile, and it takes everything inside of Alec to not roll his eyes once more as he makes his way to the front.

 

“Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?” Alec recites the line with a little more venom on his tongue than usual.

 

“Hi,” a girl in a dark black dress grins up at him. One of her hands is stroking her chin, as if in contemplation. The other is hanging beside her hip, and intertwined with a boy’s beside her. “Could I have a tall Java Chip Frappuccino?” She questions, and Alec nods solemnly.

 

“Great,” the boy beside her pipes up. “And for me, I’d like a tall, non-fat latte with caramel drizzle.” Alec nods once more, typing the orders into the machine in front of him.

 

“That’ll be about nine dollars and ten cents,” he announces. The girl pulls out a ten-dollar bill, and Alec shakes his head. “You pay over there,” he tells the girl, pointing to a spot a few feet away. She smiles, and so he shoots a strained one back, picking up the cups from their holders. “Names?”

 

“I’m Leia,” the girl says. Her voice is so monotone, Alec almost believes her. That is, until the boy beside her speaks up.

 

“I’m Han,” he says this in a tone that suggests he is speaking a line from a script. His face, however, betrays himself the most. Eyes scrunched up and hand over his mouth, it looks like he is doing everything he can to stop his laughter.

 

“Okay,” Alec says, writing the names down on their respective cups. “You’ll, um, hear your name when your drinks are ready.” The pair move away, and Alec lets out a sigh. It is not as if people giving him false names is uncommon, or even anger provoking. This kind of thing happens every day. No, it’s simply the fact that, as sad as it sounds, Alec feels stupid writing the false names down as if he believes them to be true. He already knows he is not the most intelligent person ever, contrary to what Jace claims. The last thing he needs is other people seeing himself the way that he does.

 

“I don’t get why people feel the need to give fake names,” Alec complains to his brother on their lunch break. “I mean, what’s so fun about saying your name is Leia instead of, I don’t know, Jane?” Jace takes a bite of his sandwich, contemplating.

 

“I think it’s the thrill.” He decides, ridding his face of mustard. “Lying to workers, even if it’s a small lie like that. You know?” Alec shrugs. He doesn’t. Not really. The need to give false information and bend rules has never grasped him in that way. He’s always been the type to do as he is told, no questions asked. Apparently, he thinks, some people are in fact the complete opposite.

 

“I guess.” He lies. Jace sees right through him, though. He always does.

 

“Haven’t you ever wanted to be someone else, just for a moment?” The question startles Alec. Not only does it apply directly to himself, but to Jace, it seems, as well.

 

Jace.

 

Good-looking, smart, perfect Jace.

 

Why on earth would he wish to be someone different?

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?”

 

“Hi,” is all the customer says, but their voice is so captivating that Alec feels the immediate need to look up from the register.

 

“Hi,” Alec says back, but then inwardly punches himself in the face. He must look like such an idiot.

 

“Hey.” The customer announces once more. The customer is a male, and quite shorter than Alec. He looks as if he’s jumped right out of one of the fashion magazines Alec’s sister Izzy reads. His hair, although a jet black similar to Alec’s own, is styled with dyed pink tips and a little too much hair gel. A fancy pink shirt matches his hair, and tight black jeans hug his slender legs. The customer places his nails onto the counter, and Alec sees that they are painted a delicate purple.

 

In short, this male customer is hopelessly, irretrievably attractive.

 

“Come on,” a woman behind the attractive man pushes him lightly, as if she thinks that they will be there all day. With the way Alec is staring at the man, he thinks that perhaps they all will. “We have to go soon, you know.”

 

The man shoots his female companion a reassuring look, and Alec finds himself hoping that he and the woman are not a romantic item.

 

“Could I have a chai crème Frappuccino?” Alec opens his mouth to question the man further, but he cuts him off with a, “Grande,” followed by what Alec swears is a wink.

 

“O-okay,” he stutters, typing the order in with shaky hands. “And you?” Alec inquires, looking at the woman accompanying him and surprising himself by forming proper words.

 

“Just a venti black coffee, thanks.” The woman declares, flipping her light hair to the side. “Long shift at the hospital,” she then explains, sensing Alec’s confusion. Not many people come to Starbucks looking for a simple black coffee.

 

“And your, uh, names?” Alec prompts as he grabs the proper sized cups. He is about to find his sharpie when he drops the larger cup onto the floor. Cursing his shaky hands and his stammering lips, he bends over to pick the cup off the floor.

 

“Here,” a voice from above him speaks suddenly. “I’ve got this.”

 

And then Jace is up there, asking for their names and writing them down on cups without dropping them or stuttering out a single syllable. Alec can only dream of having that kind of talent, especially when dealing with particularly attractive guys.

 

“You know you can get up off the floor, right?” Jace questions as he goes to prepare another drink, and it is only then that Alec realizes he is still crouched in an awkward position, probably making an even bigger fool of himself than he already has.

 

“Yeah.” He dusts himself off and then sighs. “Sorry. For basically making you take care of those people, I mean.”

 

“No problem.” Jace smiles, because it really isn’t. Not to him, anyway. He’s used to being the hero— to guiding Alec down unknown paths. Jace has always been the one with the light.

 

This doesn’t bother Alec too much. He’s grown accustom to it. Something else is, however, tearing away at him like nothing ever before. “Did you get their names?” Jace looks over his shoulder from where he is in the back, putting whipped cream on a cold drink.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“The names of those two customers…the dark-haired man with the woman who had lighter hair.” Alec sucks in a deep breath. “Do you remember what their names were?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Jace responds, and Alec is grateful that he will not have to ask the question again. “Said their names were Wanda and Pietro, like those X-Men.” Jace laughs— he’s always been a comic book fan— but Alec stays silent. A sinking feeling makes its way into his stomach, and he experiences something that he hasn’t before while taking names.

 

Disappointment. 

 

It’s not as if he has a deep, personal connection with this other man. He should not feel disappointment regarding the lies. Annoyance, maybe. Possibly even a small dwindle of anger. But disappointment?

 

This is new.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Alec is wiping the counter when he hears a voice that causes him to freeze in his tracks.

 

“-crème Frappuncino?” He sees the same man from yesterday ask, directing his question towards Jace.

 

“Name?” Jace questions, and Alec can feel his eyes light up.

 

Name.

 

Singular.

 

Alec strains his head to the side in order to see more clearly. Sure enough, the man is alone. A glimmer of hope ignites in Alec’s chest. Maybe him and the woman aren’t a couple. Maybe they are just friends. Maybe—

 

Disappoint ensues when the man claims his name is, “Hannibal Lecter,” with a proud grin on his face and a gleam in his big brown eyes.

 

“Right,” Jace says, because he isn’t disappointed at all— just amused. “Didn’t you say your name was Pietro yesterday, though?”

 

“You must have misheard me,” the man answers without skipping a beat. Confidence oozes out of him like a fountain. Alec finds himself wishing that he was close enough to absorb some of the spray.

 

“Must have.” Jace smiles sarcastically. “You don’t have to pay here. Wait in line over there and your name will be called shortly, Mr. Lecter.” The man smiles back.

 

“Will do.”

 

As the man walks away, all things good and bright leave with him. That is, until Alec is met with a gaze so intense that he feels the need to step back.

 

It’s the man. And he’s grinning.

 

Perhaps Alec is not so disappointed, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“You like him.” Is the first thing Jace greets Alec with as Alec returns from his ten-minute break.

 

“Huh?”

 

“That customer who gives the pop culture names.” Jace clarifies while Alec ties his apron around his waist. “You have a thing for him.”

 

“I don’t,” Alec responds, growing strangely defensive. “At all.”

 

“Yes, you do.” Jace insists. “I saw the way he looked at you the other day. More importantly, I saw the way _you_ looked at _him_. You’ve never looked at anyone like you looked at that guy yesterday.”

 

Well damn.

 

“I don’t even know his name.” Alec justifies. “And besides, I can barely talk to him without sounding like an idiot.”

 

The universe must seriously hate him, because as soon as those words are out of Alec’s mouth, the man walks in. “I’ll show you what to do.” Jace tells him, “observe.”

 

“Chai crème Frappuccino, right?” Jace asks as the man approaches the counter. “Grande.”

 

“Right you are,” he praises, but something in the way he looks at Jace throws Alec off.

 

It’s nowhere near the way he looks at him.

 

“Let me guess,” Jace continues confidently. “Your name is Anakin?” The man begins to speak, but is cut off. “Or is it Spock?”

 

“Actually,” the man drums his perfectly painted nails against the counter loudly, “it’s Draco Malfoy.”

 

“Well, whatever it is, your drink is on the house.” Jace smiles, white teeth glimmering in the bright light. The man looks anything but excited.

 

“Really, I can pay for my own drink. You don’t owe me any favors.”

 

“Oh,” Jace writes ‘DRACO’ in large print on the nearest Grande sized cup. “but I want to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“That was so embarrassing!” Alec groans, flopping down onto the couch. He and Jace have just returned home from their shift, and even though he has spent the day serving countless customers, Alec’s mind is only focusing in on one. “He did not look amused.”

 

“Who didn’t look amused?” Izzy questions as she enters the room suddenly. “Alec,” she scolds, sitting next to Jace on the floor, “What did you do?”

 

“Me?” Alec screeches, genuinely sounding offended. “It was Jace who-”

 

“Our dear brother here has it in his head that I embarrassed the both of us in front of his crush,” Jace interrupts, looking smug when Izzy’s eyes widen to the size of saucers.

 

“Alec has a crush and none of you bothered to tell me?” Izzy yells. She shoots up from her spot on the floor, and Alec knows that she does this to seem more intimidating. This is the only time she has him and Jace both beat in height— when they are sitting down like scared puppies in front of their tall, straight-standing master (or, in this case, terrifying sister).

 

“I thought that we were _siblings_ ,” Izzy continues, but she seems to be targeting Jace now. “You’re supposed to tell me when things like crushes happen!”

 

“It’s a new thing!” Jace defends from his spot on the floor. “I literally just realized it this morning.”

 

Izzy nods, shifting her eyes from Jace to Alec. This sudden development causes Alec to become even more uncomfortable than he was previously, and he squirms under his sister’s gaze. “Who is it?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your crush.” Izzy grins. “What’s his name?” The question is innocent enough, and yet it makes Alec’s stomach churn.

 

 _What_ is _his name?_

He doesn’t even know. Is it even possible, Alec wonders, to have a crush on someone in which you know nothing about? He can’t even give the man’s name, for god’s sake. Maybe Alec doesn’t have a crush. Maybe Jace is blowing the whole thing out of proportion. Maybe Izzy should stop staring at him expectantly, as if he has all of the answers in the world.

 

“I don’t know,” Alec replies quietly. He stands up and exits the room without another word.

 

Jace must fill Izzy in, because nothing else is said to Alec about his mysterious crush for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

“What can I get for you?” Alec, who has his head bowed down, must admit that he sounds dreadfully unenthused. Not that he should be happy about getting up at six-thirty in the morning to work a shift at Starbucks, but nonetheless. Even Jace, the King of goofing off at work, would chastise him for his inappropriate behavior if he were here. Luckily for Alec, his brother has the day off.

 

“Someone’s tired,” the customer at the counter says, and Alec immediately looks up.

 

_He knows that voice._

Sure enough, the attractive mystery man the Alec may or may not have a small crush on is standing right in front of him. He seems amused by Alec’s lack of cheeriness, thank god. Alec would have kicked himself all day for being quite bitter if he hadn’t.

 

“It was a, um, long night,” Alec answers, and the man raises an eyebrow.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah, I-” Alec pauses. It is only then that he realizes what the man must be thinking his night consisted of. “No,” he shakes his head. “No, no, no. Nothing like that. I just couldn’t get to sleep, that’s all.” He stops once more, his own words registering in his mind. “Not that I would have any reason to stay awake!”

 

Alec wants to run away and never return. He assumes that the man is so creeped out that he will leave, but instead he huffs out a laugh. “You’re quite the interesting one, Alexander.”

 

“How do you know my name?” Alec questions cautiously. He is starting to think that this man is some sort of otherworldly creature, sent to Earth only to make poor baristas such as himself completely infatuated and confused.

 

“It’s on your nametag,” the man points out, and Alec sighs.

 

He is so _stupid_.

 

“Right,” he nods, momentarily hating himself for asking such a ridiculous question. “It’s just, I usually go by Alec.”

 

The man ponders this for a moment before proclaiming, “I prefer Alexander,” followed by a small shrug. Alec would normally protest, but his full name coming out of the man’s mouth is so captivating that he lets it slide.

 

“I assume you want your usual order,” Alec says, changing the subject. The man nods.

 

“Could you also throw in a venti black coffee? My friend is working a late shift at the hospital.”

 

“Sure,” Alec answers, punching the order in. “Wait,” he pauses suddenly. “The girl from a few visits ago with the light hair? She’s just your friend?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” the man confirms, and Alec’s heart soars.

 

He manages to cough out an, “interesting,” and remain rooted to his spot, even though all he wants to do is jump for joy.

 

“Why do you ask?” The man questions, and by his tone Alec assumes that he knows something.

 

“No reason,” Alec lies, and the man simply grins.

 

A small silence ensues that is only broken when Alec notices the long line forming inside of the shop. “What’s your name?” He asks quickly, holding up a sharpie.

 

“Fox Mulder,” the man smiles.

 

Alec sighs, but there is no venom behind it.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, the man enters the shop uncharacteristically early in the morning. Alec looks up at the clock nailed to the wall and widens his eyes in surprise when he sees the time.

 

_5:30 AM._

 

“Why are you here so early?” Alec asks as the man approaches the counter.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” the man answers, and Alec shrugs.

 

“My friend Lydia asked me to switch shifts today. No big deal.”

 

“Funny,” the man remarks, “the same thing happened to me this morning.” Alec has a strange feeling that the man is not being entirely truthful, but for what reason, he does not know.

 

“Morning shifts suck.”

 

“That they do.”

 

Silence fills the room, much like the last time. Only, Alec realizes with a start, this morning it is just the two of them in the shop. Alone.

 

“Um.” Alec coughs awkwardly. He is suddenly incredibly nervous. Oddly enough however, he finds that he does not want the man to leave. “Do you want to order?”

 

“It’s still early,” the man replies loftily, as if he has the entire day to spare. “Why don’t we just chat first? Until another customer comes in, that is.” The room closes in on Alec, and suddenly he cannot breathe.

 

“Don’t you, uh, have an early shift?” He chokes out, strangled tone betraying his calm posture. The man furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know,” Alec continues, “at work? An early shift that you took for someone else?” He does not particularly want the man to exit the shop, no matter how much air is entering his lungs at the current moment. However, he does not want the man to be late for work, either.

 

“Oh!” The man nods violently. “Right! My shift. It, um, doesn’t start for a while now.” He waves his hand dismissively. “We’ve got time.” He follows up his words with a grin that nearly makes Alec melt into a pile of goo on the floor. Luckily for him, he remains standing, and is able to point to a chair in which the man pulls up towards the counter. The man sits himself down, looking lazily around the shop before speaking. “So, what’s so great about working as a barista?”

 

The question catches Alec completely off guard. “Excuse me?” he sputters. The man shrugs.

 

“With looks like yours, you could easily get a job as a model. Or a male stripper,” he states, causing Alec to blush furiously. The man continues as if he hasn’t taken notice. “So, I can only assume that there is something utterly satisfying about working here as a barista.”

 

“Not really,” Alec responds, biting his lip. Honestly, he is not sure why he chooses to keep this job. It is not particularly exciting. That is, unless attractive men walk through the door and insist on having a conversation with you. Then, the job is bliss.

 

“Come on,” the man leans closer to Alec, as if he is expecting some huge secret to be revealed. “What is it? The pay? Discounts? Hot…girls?” The last statement comes out as a sort of question versus a blatant assumption.

 

“Um. I’m gay, actually,” Alec divulges, and the man positively _beams_.

 

“Cool,” the man declares, as if he isn’t glowing. “I’m bi. Sexual. Bisexual.”

 

“Cool.” Alec nods, obviously imitating the man.

 

They both break out into wide smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude, what are you doing?”

 

The sound of Jace’s voice startles Alec so much that he jumps. Once he composes himself, he answers easily, “I’m taking care of a customer.” The customer is the man from before, who waves unenthusiastically. His nails— currently pained a glittery blue— sparkle in the light.

 

“You’ve been ‘taking care of a customer’ for fifteen minutes now,” Jace states. It is only then that Alec notices the huge line that has formed in the shop. He flushes. It seems as if both himself and the man have lost track of time.

 

“Sorry,” Alec stammers, grabbing a cup off the counter. “Name?”

 

“Clark Kent,” the man replies easily. Alec rolls his eyes fondly.

 

Wait.

 

When did the man’s false names begin to endear him?

  
Alec cannot pinpoint an exact time and day. All he knows is— he’s in trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

“You _really_ like him,” Jace proclaims as soon as Alec enters the empty shop the following weekend. His tone is slightly accusatory, and Alec is more than slightly offended.

 

“So what if I do?” He shoots back automatically. Jace smirks, triumphant, and Alec’s brain finally catches up to his mouth. “Shit.”

 

“Hey,” Jace soothes, “I’m only teasing. Seriously. If you want that dude, then go for it. He _is_ pretty hot.” Alec smiles.

 

“Is there something that you want to tell me?”

 

Jace gives Alec a sly wink, causing the latter to shake his head fondly at his brother. “All in due time, bro. All in due time.”

 

“Alright,” Alec laughs. “But, uh, seriously. You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?” Jace grins, and wraps a loving arm around Alec’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

They stay there for a while, soaking up the love between them like sponges. Their moment only ceases when Lydia breezes into the shop, stylish and vibrant.

 

“Hey,” she greets warmly. “I left my sweater here the other day, I’m just here to pick it up.”

 

“Cool,” Jace says, letting go of Alec. “I think I saw it in the break room.”

 

“Thanks!” Lydia rushes to grab her sweater. Once it is in her hands, she walks over to Alec and stands directly in front of him. “My friend thinks you’re really cute.”

 

“I—what?”

 

“My friend,” she repeats, raising her eyebrows. “Black hair? Cute outfits? Wears a different shade of nail polish nearly every day?”

 

Oh.

 

 _That_ friend.

 

Alec suddenly wonders if it is possible to die from happiness.

 

“He, uh, said that?” Lydia nods.

 

“Yep! He also makes me give him a detailed description of your schedule… Don’t, uh, tell him I said anything, though. I don’t think I was supposed to.” She shrugs, turning towards the door. “Oh well! Bye!”

 

“Goodbye!” Alec calls back. It is only when Lydia is halfway out the door that he gets the idea to ask, “what is your friend’s name?”

 

By this point, it is too late— Lydia is halfway down the street already. A customer enters as soon as Alec is prepared to chase Lydia down, and he groans.

 

Alec will have to save the question for another day.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time the man visits the shop, he comes with another male in tow. The man grins when he sees Alec, but his companion looks anything but excited.

 

“Hey!” Alec greets happily. He can’t help but smile— the man brings it out of him. “You want your usual?”

 

“Of course,” the man responds. He then turns towards his companion and inquires, “what would you like, darling?” His companion scowls, but Alec does not take much notice of that. He is more focused on what the man just said.

 

 _Darling_.

 

He called the person with him darling.

 

Are they dating?

 

“He would like the same as I,” the man says, interrupting Alec’s thought process.

 

“Right,” he croaks, taking a deep breath. He really needs to calm down. Darling is a term of endearment, yes, but friends are dear to people— right? Surely the two can be just friends. Besides, it is not as if the man and Alec are dating. Alec may think that they have something going, but what if he is simply misinformed?

  
“Okay,” is all Alec says once he gains his bearings. “Names?”

 

“I’m Bella,” the man states. His companion opens his mouth, about to speak when the man continues, “and this here is Edward.” He puts an arm around his companion, who looks completely exasperated.

 

“My name isn’t-”

 

“Shh,” the man interjects, placing a finger on his companion’s mouth. “I’ve always thought that you acted like a vampire, anyway.”

 

“Dios mio,” the companion huffs out, just as Alec freezes in his spot.

 

Vampires. Edward and Bella. That iconic— albeit unhealthy— couple from _Twilight_. There is only one reason why the man chose two names from a couple.

 

Him and his companion are dating.

 

This hits Alec harder than it should. He feels as though his legs have turned to mush and he is unable to stand. Leaning against the counter for support, Alec writes the names on two separate cups, hurt bubbling up inside of him.

 

“Your coffee will be ready shortly,” Alec seethes, voice shaking. Maybe he would not be as wounded if the man hadn’t led him on for the past while—but he had, and Alec is not yet equipped to deal with this kind of humiliated agony.

 

“Are you alright?” The man questions, clearly sensing Alec’s upset tone.

 

“Fine,” Alec deadpans, shooing him and his companion— no, _lover_ — away from him.

 

“O-okay,” the man says, shaking his head as he and his lover walk away.

 

Alec has to work hard to refrain from crumbling.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec sits in the breakroom, sulking over the previous hour’s events. The man is all he can think about, although a part of him rationalizes that there is no good reason to be so upset. It is not as if Alec and the man were committed to each other—far from it, actually.

 

However, another, bigger part of Alec screams that his hurt is valid, his pain is real. The man strung him along. Played him. Alec fell for it. He is hurt. Simple as that.

 

“Hey bro,” Jace greets as he enters the room. He sinks down into a chair beside Alec. “What’s up?”

 

“Hm? Oh, nothing.”

 

Jace glances at his brother, face skeptical. “Come on. I can talk to you about anything, right?” Alec nods in response. “Well it goes both ways, you know. You can talk to me about anything, too.”

 

Alec hesitates for only a moment before sighing out, “he has a boyfriend.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The man,” Alec explains sadly. “The one I, uh. Like. He’s dating someone.” Jace’s facial expression morphs from confusion to shock.

 

“What? That’s impossible! He was obviously flirting with you!” Jace yells, and doesn’t even seem sorry when Alec shoots him a glare.

 

“Yep.”

 

“I can’t believe he played you,” Jace seethes. “Not to mention his boyfriend! He’d better watch out, because the next time he comes in here I’m gonna kick his ass.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jace does not kick the man’s ass the next time he comes in, because Jace is, in fact, not working.

 

Just Alec’s luck. He could honestly use some support right now, as the man is making his way right to him.

 

“Bonjour,” the man grins. Alec only stares at the man who mutters, “tough crowd,” and grins once more.

 

“Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?” Alec recites, pretending that the man is just any other customer. The man furrows his eyebrows, puzzled.

 

“Are you alright, Alexander?”

 

Alec huffs. “Just peachy.”

 

“Okay well, a coffee sounds great, but,” the man pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and slides it over to Alec. “I actually wanted to give you this.”

 

Alec unfolds the paper and freezes. “Is this your phone number?”

 

“It certainly is,” the man smirks. “Feel free to call or text _anytime_.”

 

“What are you playing at?” Alec demands, throwing the paper down onto the floor. A bit dramatic, he’ll admit, but calmness has completely escaped him in this moment.

 

“What do you-”

 

“You know what I’m talking about! What kind of person _does_ that?” Alec sputters. “I mean, why? Do you just like to manipulate people? Is that it?”

 

“I really do not-”

 

“Stop it. Just,” Alec sighs and runs a shaking hand through his hair. “Just go. Please.”

 

“Uh. Okay,” the man says, dragging out his words. “I, um, won’t ever bother you again, then. Sorry for… whatever.”

 

And then he is gone.

 

Alec lets out a large breath and bends over to pick up the sheet of paper off the floor. Not to keep, of course. It is his turn to sweep up. That’s all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you grab my hat from the breakroom?” Jace asks Alec a few days later. There is half an hour before closing, but customers usually do not come at this time of night, so the boys tend to clean up early.

 

“Sure,” Alec replies, making his way into the back. As soon as he returns to the counter he is met with Jace yelling, “Clary!” and running over to the redhead.

 

“Hey,” Clary beams at Jace as Alec silently places the hat on the counter. “We thought that we’d stop by to see our favorite barista. Right, guys?” She turns around, and it is only then that Alec notices the two males standing behind her. He cannot really make our their faces, as they are at the other end of the shop, but he assumes one of them is Clary’s best friend Simon.

 

“Simon,” Jace greets courteously, confirming Alec’s assumption. Then, “Raphael.”

 

“Hola,” Raphael deadpans, and Alec bites his lip. He swears that he has heard that voice before.

 

Before he can spring into full detective mode, Jace beacons Alec towards him. “Come say hi!” He calls, and Alec shuffles over to the group.

 

“Hi,” he says, to which every person but one ignores.

 

“Hey, you’re the one that made my incredibly bitter drink the other week,” Raphael notes, allowing Alec reason to get a good look at his face.

 

He pauses.

 

Raphael is the man’s boyfriend. The man who played Alec, and who is playing Raphael, as well.

 

Of course.

 

“Uh,” Alec coughs, attempting to remain casual. “Yeah. I’m, uh, bad at... Coffee.”

 

“And you work in a coffee shop,” Raphael states. “Smart.” Beside him, Simon shoots Raphael a look.

 

“Raph.”

 

“What?”

 

“That was just…” Simon trails off, before continuing. “Not nice.”

 

Raphael rolls his eyes and turns to face Simon. “Don’t pretend that you don’t dump out your lattes every time you see that Mr. Bad-At-Coffee made them.” Simon flushes a deep red.

 

“He’s not _that_ bad-”

 

“Oh, please-”

 

“Hey, you can barely make coffee in a coffee mak-”

 

“Guys,” Clary scolds, and both men shut up immediately.

 

An awkward silence looms over them, so Alec pushes aside his nervousness and looks Raphael in the eye. “So, Raphael. How is your boyfriend doing?” A bit of a passive aggressive question, sure. But hey, Alec does not claim to be perfect.

 

“I’m fine,” Simon pipes up, and Alec sighs. Sometimes he really wishes that Simon would just… go far, far away.

 

“That’s cool and all, but I was sorta asking Raphael about his boyfriend,” Alec says, struggling to keep his voice even. These people really wear on his nerves.

 

“Yeah…me,” Simon replies, and Alec begins to wonder if there is something glaringly obvious that he is just missing.

 

“You what?”

 

“I’m Raphael’s boyfriend,” Simon says, as if the information is not completely new to Alec.

 

“ _What_?”

 

“We’ve been together for like a year, man.” Simon says this so casually, while Alec feels as if the world is crashing down around him.

 

“I have to go,” Alec mumbles, walking out of the shop swiftly. He has not even clocked out, but in this moment, Alec cannot care less. Getting into trouble at work does not even hold a candle to the stabbing feeling of dread overtaking him.

 

He needs some air.

 

And maybe a bottle of wine.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he gets home, Alec barricades himself in his room. Both Izzy and Jace are out, so he is not bothered. That is, until Jace storms in.

 

“What the hell, Alec?” He bellows, slamming the door shut behind him. “Why did you just ditch like that?”

  
Alec flinches at his brother’s tone. Jace takes notice and visibly calms, clearly not wanting to scare Alec.

 

“Sorry for yelling,” he amends, taking a seat on Alec’s bed. “But really. What’s the deal?” Alec, who is laying down, turns his head so that it is buried in a pillow.

 

“Nothing,” Alec mumbles. He does not particularly want to talk about his idiotic actions at the current moment, and so he burrows his face deeper into the pillow.

 

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Alec hears Jace say. His voice sounds softer than usual, more soothing. Alec doesn’t know if he likes it.

 

“I’m fine,” Alec insists. “You can leave.”

 

“No.” Jace states firmly, causing Alec to remove his face from the pillow. “You’re my brother, and you’re upset, so I am going to help.” He scoots closer to Alec, grabbing his hands and sitting him up. “Talk to me.”

 

Alec lets out a sigh but secretly, he is pleased. It’s nice to know that someone truly cares. “I screwed up big time,” he divulges, throwing the pillow across the room in frustration. This time Jace flinches.

 

“Woah, okay. What’d you do?”

 

Alec groans.

 

“Come on,” Jace pushes. “It can’t be as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Quit being so dramatic and just tell me what happened.”

 

“Fine,” Alec relents, and then proceeds to tell Jace about his recent discovery regarding the man and Raphael.

 

“Wait,” Jace laughs. “You thought that your crush was dating _Raphael_? I thought that you knew Simon had a boyfriend!”

 

“I did,” Alec explains, throwing his hands in the air. “I just didn’t know it was Raphael!”

 

“That's pretty common knowledge.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t for me.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Jace places a hand on Alec’s shoulder, successfully relaxing the both of them. “So, your guy doesn’t have a boyfriend. That’s great! Just explain what happened next time he comes to get coffee! I’m sure he’ll understand.” Jace grins at Alec as if he has just given the world’s greatest advice.

 

“Yeah, but, did you miss the part where he said he’d never bother me again? What if that means he will never come back to Starbucks?” Alec asks, growing more and more panicked by the second. “What if…” He hesitates, and his voice lowers in volume. “What if I never see him again?”

 

Jace jumps from the bed and begins to pace. “Never meeting again isn’t even an option,” he declares, and paces some more. “Did this guy ever give you his name? We could look him up, get his information. Track him down.” Alec allows a small smile to pass over his face. It leaves as soon as it comes, but it’s nice. Alec misses him and Jace playing detective, like they used to as young children who watched too much _Inspector Gadget_.

 

“No.” Alec shakes his head. “I’m so pathetic! I mean, I have a crush on this man who hasn’t so much as told me his real name!”

 

“You’re not pathetic,” Jace reassures him. “Look at me, still pining over Clary after nearly six months!”

 

“At least you know your crush’s name!” Alec bursts. “Plus, you’ve hung out with Clary. She’s even given you a new hat for your birthday. All my crush has given me is his stupid phone number.”

 

Jace freezes. “What?”

 

“I said, you’ve hu-”

 

“No, no,” Alec’s brother cuts him off. “I heard you, it’s just—holy shit, man! He gave you his _phone number_ and you didn’t say anything? We can just call him right now! Where’s the number?” Jace is so excited that Alec does not have the heart to tell him that initially intended on throwing the number away. Luckily Alec is a closet sentimentalist who shoved the paper with the number scrawled on it in his bedside drawer for safekeeping.

 

“Here,” Alec grabs the piece of paper and hands it to his brother. “This is the number.”

 

“What are you waiting for?” Jace grins. “Call him!” Alec remains silent. “Hey, if you’re too nervous, why don’t I just text Clary? She can text Simon, who can text Raphael, who can tell  your crush’s name and text Simon, who-”

 

“Nah,” Alec interrupts, biting his lip. “I think… I think this is something that I need to do.” He takes a breath. “Alone.”

 

“Of course. Just yell if you need anything, alright?” Alec nods as Jake exits the room.

 

Honestly, how did he ever get so lucky? He has someone, a brother no less, who loves and supports him no matter what. How many people can say that?

 

Suppressing his mushy feelings about his sibling for the time being, Alec picks up his cellphone with shaking hands. This is it.

 

He dials the number.

 

“ _Hello_ ,” he hears after two rings. “ _You’ve reached the voicemail of Magnus Bane_.” Alec’s breath hitches.

 

Magnus Bane.

 

The man’s name— his real name, not any made up fictional alias— is Magnus Bane.

 

Alec does not think there is a more beautiful name that exists. He has found the most perfect name in the entire universe, and that name is Magnus Bane.

 

A beep sounds, and Alec has a momentary flash of panic. “Uh, hi, Magnus. Wow,” he laughs, allowing a brief second of ease before the panic overtakes him once more. “It’s so nice to finally be able to say your name. Oh, this is Alec, by the way. Alexander? From Starbucks? We kinda had a thing going but I ruined it?” His last words are spoken in a questioning tone, although Alec knows that there is no question to it—he ruined everything. Now if only he can find the proper words to fix it. To fix them, whatever ‘them’ is or will be.

 

“Listen, I’m really sorry about… well, all of it. The reason I was so rude to you that last time was because I thought, ha, I thought that you were dating Raphael.” Alec pauses for dramatic effect in order to lighten the atmosphere of his bedroom. “I know, right? Stupid of me to assume. But I did. Assume. And I thought that you flirting with me was sort of, I don’t know, a manipulation tactic or something. That it was just you trying to jerk me along, you know, have some fun.” He takes a deep breath. “Well, I realize now that I was so, so wrong. I’m— I’m really sorry, Magnus. I shouldn’t, I shouldn’t have judged you so quickly. I really do like you. Like, a lot. I suck at apologies, I know. But I really want to make this all up to you and… and maybe, um, start over. Just-”

 

An automated message informs Alec that is out of time, and cannot continue recording his voicemail. Alec huffs, presses send, and exhales loudly.

 

He’s done all he can do. Now, the ball is in Magnus’ court. Alec will respect his decision no matter what, but honestly, he really hopes that Magnus has it in him to give Alec one more chance.

 

Only time will tell.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alec,” Jace says, causing Alec to glance up from his phone and at his brother.

 

“What?”

 

“Uh, customers?” Jace remarks, gesturing around with his arms. Deja-vu strikes Alec, who looks straight ahead, and realizes with a sudden jolt that he is at work. A long line of customers stretches throughout the shop, waiting to be served. Alec groans. “It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours,” Jace tells him.

 

“I know,” Alec grumbles, motioning for the next customer in line to approach him. “It’s just… what if he doesn’t want to see me again?”

 

“You have to be patient,” Jace advices as the customer informs Alec of their order. Jace moves to prepare the drink.

 

“Oh, says you.”

 

Jace places the lid on the drink and slides it down the counter. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means,” Alec pauses to punch in another order. “That you’ve spent the past half a year angsting over Clary. Whether she’ll call you, how long it takes for her to text back sometimes, if she’d rather come to our place or have you go to hers…”

 

“Angsting?” Jace questions, ignoring the rest of Alec’s statement. “Is that a word?” Alec rolls his eyes.

 

“Shut u-” His sentence goes unfinished, as right then the next customer approaches.

 

It’s Magnus. And, he’s smiling.

 

Alec nearly sighs in relief. He came. Magnus Bane, the most beautiful man alive, came back to him.

 

“Hello,” Alec greets, flushing furiously. Jace smirks like a fool beside him. Alec makes a mental note to thank him later, and asks Magnus, “what would you like?”

 

Magnus takes a deep breath, as if to steady himself. Then, in a flash, reaches across the counter and grabs onto Alec’s shoulders. “This,” he says, and slams his lips onto Alec’s.

 

The sudden kiss catches Alec off guard at first, but his shock quickly fades once he registers what exactly is going on. He’s being kissed. More importantly, he’s being kissed by Magnus Bane.

 

The kiss is quick and sloppy—their bodies are barely touching due to the space between them, and Alec nearly bites Magnus’ lower lip—but it is the best one Alec has ever had. As soon as their lips break apart, Alec wants to jump across the counter and hold onto Magnus for dear life. Instead, he remains rooted in his spot, smiling like he’s just won the lottery (perhaps he has). “Um. Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Magnus smiles back. Alec can faintly hear Jace say something about Clary, and how he wishes something like that would happen to them. In this moment, however, Alec cannot care less about the woes of Jace and Clary. His mind is just _MagnusMagnusMagnus_ , and really, it’s bliss.

 

“Would you like to go for coffee sometime?” Magnus asks him, shifting from side to side. He looks nervous, and Alec is completely, utterly smitten.

 

“Uhh,” he trails off, allowing Magnus to realize his mistake.

 

“Right,” he amends, “I think we’ve both had enough coffee for a while. What about dinner? Tonight? I know a great Indian restaurant just down the street.”

 

Alec beams. “I’d like that, yeah.” The group of people in line behind Magnus shout and complain, but the two men can barely hear them. Alec finally catches Jace trying to do damage control, though, and deflates. “I should probably, um, help my brother out. You know, before he’s mauled or something.” Magnus chuckles.

 

“Of course.” The two of them look at each other for a little longer, leaving Magnus enough time to say, “This is going to make the greatest ‘how we met’ story ever.”

 

(At their future wedding, it does).

 

Alec laughs. “Probably. I’ll text you once my shift is over. You know, since I have your number and all.”

 

“I’m counting on it,” Magnus shoots back, winking before departing the shop reluctantly.

 

“That kiss was epic and all,” Jace says once Magnus is gone, “but I’m kind of dying, here.”

 

“You’re right,” Alec responds, helping Jace prepare a Frappuccino. “It was.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alec gets suspended when his boss hears about the epic kiss, but hey. Some things are just worth it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOW CHEESY WAS THAT ENDING THOUGH 
> 
> okay but seriously, i really hope that you liked this fic at least a little bit. i worked on it instead of studying for exams, which i honestly should start doing right now. but i probably won't. oops. 
> 
> leave a review, maybe? i'm always looking for feedback! i do not think i am a very good writer, and so advice is greatly appreciated (so is praise! if you want).


End file.
